


The Hunt

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: SladeRobinWeek [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Blood and Injury, Contract Negotiations, Hostage Situations, Injury of a child, M/M, No Sex, Nudity, Slade is a hunter of immortals, father-daughter hunting trip, or rather injury of Damian who is definitely still a child in my books, sorry folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: What starts as an exercise for Rose in hunting immortals suddenly becomes far more dangerous (and profitable) when the prey they locate turns out to be a Robin. The pretty bird could be a prize for any hunter all by himself, but Slade knows his real value is in what the rest of his flock will do to get him safely returned.





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> SladeRobinWeek Day 4 - Gods/Goddesses + Hostage
> 
> I couldn't decide which prompt I wanted to do so I did them both. This story was definitely influenced by the SladeRobin discord and the fun conversations about Slade would be like as a long distance hunter :)

“Steady and quiet…” Slade reminded his daughter as she started to fidget in their perch on the rocks.

“Yes father,” she murmured, stilling herself just as she should. They had been out here several hours already so it was no surprise that she was getting restless. But Slade had promised her that he would start teaching her how to hunt immortals and that sort of thing took a lot of patience.

The town was really a better place to find the more profitable prey- creatures that were clever and powerful enough to blend in seamlessly with humans- but Rose was a beginner so he figured he work her up to that sort of hunt. They’d probably catch a dew sprite making its rounds or perhaps even one of the many minor guardians of the forest. He’d take her to the black market and let her try her hand at haggling with the greedy merchants there for a halfway decent price.

An immortal was an immortal at the end of the day, even a minor one. Most people didn’t dare try to hunt them for fear of the curses that might be rained down on them and their loved ones. But there was always a high price for them. Their blood was an essential ingredient in many rare poisons and potions. Hair, or talons, or teeth were often needed for the best protection charms. Even the weak ones could be valuable in trapped in talisman. Slade himself had been blessed with invulnerability by an immortal a long time ago in exchange for their freedom. As soon as he was able, he planned on procuring a similar blessing for his daughter.

Somewhere out there, Adelaide was still cursing his name for causing the death of their son by incurring an immortal’s wrath. He would not be leaving his daughter unprotected, especially if she was to be a hunter too.

A bright flash caught his eye below them.

Slade focused and scanned the tree line closely. The fact that he didn’t see anything only made him more certain that something was there. Carefully, he diverted his gaze while keeping the area in his peripheral vision and… there, only truly visible if he didn’t look directly at it, was what looked like a young boy in what could be mistaken as yellow cape if you didn’t know better; A Robin’s feathers were always quite bright before they matured.

Slade felt his pulse quicken with excitement.

This was supposed to be Rose’s hunt, but there was no way Slade was going to let such a rare prize slip away. The older ones were too powerful to catch with brute force and the younger ones were pretty much never left home unaccompanied. But the Bat-like guardian that usually watched over Robin’s didn’t come out during the day, which meant for some reason this one was likely truly alone. A fact that made this a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Slade carefully adjusted the aim on his gun while still not looking directly at the Robin so he could see it. A wing would do nicely so that it couldn’t simply fly away. Rose gave him a questioning look, but wisely didn’t say anything. She was scanning the area but clearly hadn’t spotted the Robin. He’d teach her later. Not wanting to waste any time and lose track of the young immortal, Slade pulled the trigger.

An inhuman screech split the air and Rose startled visibly.

“Let’s go,” Slade said shortly.

“Where is it? _What_ is it?” Rose asked, “And I thought you were going to let me take the shot this time.”

“You’ll get your shot next time,” Slade promised, “This was a Robin. And he’s on the run now.”

“A Robin?” Rose almost stumbled in surprise, “You told me before that was the one immortal you never managed to catch…”

“It looks like it’s a new one,” Slade smiled taking up a brisk but even pace, “One that is not so glued to the Bat’s side.”

“Shouldn’t we be hurrying?” asked Rose anxiously.

“No.” said Slade confidently, “An immortal will always beat you in terms of raw speed. Our advantage comes with the fact that this one is wounded and is going to tire out quickly. When he does…”

“We’ll be there to catch him.” Rose smiled.

“Indeed. So long as we do so before sundown, we’ll be good.” Slade said.

“What should I do?” asked Rose eagerly.

“Gather up any samples of blood and feathers that you find on the trail. Keep an eye out for other curious immortals sniffing around. I will be just ahead of you picking up our prize.” Slade said.

Rose nodded looking disappointed, but did as she was told. Good girl.

There was indeed a trail of blood and feathers to follow. Slade smiled slightly to himself. The Robin would have to choose between tending its wounds and putting distance between them. Wisely it had decided to get away first. If it was smart it would try to push on just long enough for the sun to set and the Bat to come out... but Robin’s were often a little short tempered, especially with anyone who broke the peace of the forest.

Slade wasn’t worried. Either the Robin would run until it passed out from blood loss and Slade caught it, or it would try to patch itself up and be forced to confront him. Without the Bat to protect it, Slade was confident that his enhancements and protection would be enough to get his prize.

The bloody trail continued but it shifted to the more obvious path, the feathers and splatter a little too evenly spaced. The forest around Slade suddenly unnaturally still. Slade withheld a smile at such an obvious trick. Still, he couldn’t have the young immortal going after Rose just yet so…

“Shall I smoke you out, Robin?” he called into the stillness striking a match of green flame, “Or will you come out on your own?”

Silence answered him, but there was a definite increase in tension in the air as all attention zeroed in on the cursed flame.

“I wonder what the Bat would say,” Slade continued, “If you let his precious forest and all the fae he guards burn to the ground on your watch? Would he be angry? Or do you think he would be merely… disappointed in you?”

Slade dropped the match.

The trees erupted overhead, a flash of gold, red, and green darting after the flame before it reached the dry leaves on the ground just like Slade expected. Almost too fast to see, but it you knew where it was going to be…

A snarled cry sounded as Slade drove his blade into one wing pinning it to the ground. For one moment Slade saw furious green eyes staring up at him before they were rolling back as the poison in the blade took effect. Lethal in second to a human, for an immortal… it would keep him down for a few hours at least. More, if Slade kept the blade in the wound like he intended.

Inside a talonned hand, the smoldering match went out.

“6 Robin’s later and you’re all still so obsessed with not disappointing daddy dearest. It makes you all so downright predictable.” Slade chuckled, stepping back to survey his work. Still quite young, this Robin was years away from reaching full maturity. Darker skinned than most of his predecessors, and carrying a sword instead of the typical throwing charms and staffs that Robin’s usually favored.

The price he could get for a captured Robin was unimaginable, but…

Slade grinned as began tying the young immortal up in charmed bindings.

“You actually got him…” breathed Rose in awe as Slade trudged back with his prize draped over his shoulder.

“What have you managed to collect?” Slade asked instead of commenting on her surprise.

“13 feathers and a vial of blood. The rest had too much dirt in it to be viable for selling,” Rose reported, straightening up.

“Next time take it all, but separate out the containers,” Slade said nodding, “Robin’s are hard enough to wound that even the contaminated bits will fetch a good price.”

“Right, I can go back and get them now.” Rose flushed and nodded.

“Any other time that is what I’d have you do. Right now, what’s most important right now is to put distance between us and the forest before nightfall,” Slade said briskly, twisting a circlet on his wrist to summon their ride.

“Alright,” Rose said, mouth tugging down as she climbed aboard.

This would be the point where a good father would probably assure her that she had done well and had been helpful. Slade wasn’t particularly good at that sort of stuff though.

They travelled in awkward silence for a while instead, until Slade caught Rose casting uncertain glances at their prisoner one too many times.

“Spit it out,” he said stiffly.

“He… looks more human than I thought he would,” Rose said hesitantly after moment.

“That’s because they used to be,” Slade said shortly.

He could feel the confusion in Rose’s silence so he sighed and explained.

“It’s a fairly well kept secret. Most of them have been orphaned children that the Bat has stolen in the night. He changes them into minor immortals so that they can guard the forest with him. The longer they stay, the more birdlike they become. At least until they are a fully matured immortal in their own right. Most of them have become major or minor gods and goddesses at the very least.”

“So this kid…”

“Is _very_ new to the Bat,” Slade agreed.

“So is he worth more or less because of that?” Rose asked frowning.

 _Good girl_ , Slade smiled.

 

“It depends on the buyer,” Slade said, “But we’re not selling this one.”

“But you said-“ Rose started in shock.

“Oh he’s worth several fortunes… but there are things in this world worth more than money. Especially when it comes to immortals,” Slade said.

“What- oh, a contract?” asked Rose, a little bit of excitement creeping into her voice.

“Yes,” Slade said a slow smile spreading on his face the more he thought about it, “But not with this brat. He’s just the bait for our _real_ prize.”

* * *

 

It’s twilight when he comes, just like Slade knew he would. Grayson, the eldest of the Robins, famously protector of the members of the flock even after they’d left the Bat’s care. Beautiful and powerful beyond words, warriors and lovers alike prayed to him for good fortune in their ventures.

Slade had decided he would belong to him the moment he first saw the bird-like immortal as Robin.

“Where is he?” he snarled appearing before him in a flurry of feathers and shadows. Gone were the soft yellow feathers from when he was Robin, in their place were two pairs of huge iridescent feathered blue wings. His eyes unnatural in their glow like the hottest of flames.

“I knew you would come,” smiled Slade, like there wasn’t a furious god standing in front of him ready to smite him, “Dick.”

Not many knew the human name Grayson used to bare, but Slade had always had his ways.

“If you’ve hurt him-“ the other started.

“Then I’m smart,” Slade finished, “He’s far more vicious than most of your brothers and sisters.”

“He’s a fledgling,” hissed Dick.

“And he is bound to me now.” Slade finished.

“No…” Dick whispered horrified grabbing him by the vest and lifting him into the air for inspection.

“As you can see,” Slade allowed himself to smirk, “I am not lying. The contract will be solidified at midnight.”

“Not if I kill you,” Dick hissed, “You’re mortal and you’ve cheated death for more than two centuries. The other gods will be happy to be rid of you.”

“You’ve always been a terrible liar Grayson,” Slade smiled, “If you could risk killing me you would have already done so. The Robin is too young for you to make that kind of gamble, right? You’re worried his human heritage is still too strong and he’ll actually be able to die still like your first little brother, right?”

“Jason came back,” Dick flinched at the reminder.

“Only because some serious oaths were broken,” Slade pointed out, “You’re still seeing the consequences of that one. They won’t be so eager to do that again I imagine. Especially when it’s so easily preventable.”

Dick set him down and backed away for a moment, surveying him wearily.

“What are you really after?” he asked at last.

“You,” said Slade simply.

“What?” Dick demanded, his many wings flaring out behind him in surprise.

“I only have the power to solidify one contract tonight. The one at midnight will complete automatically unless… I make a contract with someone else. And the only one that I will accept is you.” Slade said.

“You can’t be serious,” Dick breathed looking horrified.

“Unless of course you want me taking this offer to the Bat?” Slade asked. That would of course be the more strategic option, Bruce being more powerful than Dick, but… Slade had no real interest in him other than the beautiful warriors he managed to produce. Still, if Dick said no he was sure that Bruce would say yes and there was a lot of havoc he could wreck with the Dark Night under his power and they both knew it.

They also both knew Dick wasn’t going to be able to say no. Not when the freedom of his littlest brother was at stake.

“What are the terms,” Dick gritted out at last.

“You come when I call,” Slade listed watching Dick clench his jaw, “You protect me, and then my family when I ask you to. You do not reveal any secrets about me to anyone, mortal or immortal. You will not work against me ever. You will do this regardless of if I am living or dead.”

“That’s it?” Dick blinked in surprise.

“I know you have taken oaths that you are incapable of braking, even for this sort of contract,” Slade inclined his head, “I would rather have a contract with as few loopholes as possible. Besides, I don’t need your help for my work. I can fight my own battles without the help of a god.”

Dick gave him a long considering look.

“Well?” Slade asked.

“Release Damian first,” Dick said, “and then I will do it.”

“As you wish,” Slade said inclining his head and leading Dick to where the young Robin was being kept.

“Dami…” Dick rushed forward immediately when they arrived in the small windowless room.

The small winged boy groaned slightly as Dick cradled him in his arms and cupped each of his injured wings in turn and healed him. Slade watched with interest the almost paternal protectiveness in Dick’s body language over the boy.

“Grayson…?” the small winged boy mumbled, a scowl already scrunching up his face.

“I’ve got you now, baby bat, you’ll be alright,” Dick assured him, carefully combing back dark hair from his face.

The Robin muttered something unflattering but quickly passed out again.

“Is it the runes keeping him down?” Dick asked, carefully avoiding directly touching the markings painted in blood on the boy’s chest.

“Yes,” said Slade, “I couldn’t have him wrecking havoc before the contract was sealed or you agreed to make one instead. Once ours is in place, I won’t be able to maintain them and the boy will be able to simply wipe them off.”

“Hmm,” Dick said, carefully inspecting the runes and nodding to himself as what Slade had said matched up with what he was seeing.

“Come,” said Slade impatiently, “Moonrise is the best time for this sort of ritual.”

“I suppose it is,” Dick sighed and carefully laying the boy down before following Slade out, making sure that he didn’t lock the door as he went.

Slade led the winged god to a room with enchanted candles and high crystal windows where starlight was already filtering through. Dick hummed thoughtfully as he took in the supplies laid out and slipped out of his clothes without a word and stepped into the center of the flames and drawings.

“Your shirt would have sufficed,” Slade drawled as he shed his own upper armor and shirt.

“It makes little difference to me,” Dick shrugged, utterly unashamed as he settled himself on the floor. He truly was an arresting sight, the perfect blend of man and bird. One pair of wings arched up and around hi, the other tucked more closely to his back. Dangerously sharp talloned hands and feet and a sleek line of feathers flowing from claws all the way up over his shoulders.

“If you are ready, I shall begin,” Slade said, stepping into the circle as well.

“I’m ready,” Dick said gravely, eyes burning and fearless.

And soon he would be Slade’s.

Slade began with the murmured blessing of the contract, Dick echoing backward as needed. The ceremony was annoying, but it mattered a great deal with immortals. Slade reached for a bowl of oil, carefully anointing Dick’s forehead, behind his ears, and on either side of his ribs. Dick shivered and gave Slade an unreadable look as he spread his wings and let him reach between his feathers and rub at the oil glands at the base.

This time Dick did make a soft sound, flushing deeply at the touch and shifting a little restlessly. Slade choose to ignore it, and simply marked himself similarly with the oil. It was, after all, a rather intimate touch for someone with wings. It was natural for Dick to be affected by it.

“On your back,” Slade ordered him, his voice gravely. So maybe Dick wasn’t the only one affected by this, but who could blame Slade? Dick was well recognized as one of the most beautiful immortals ever to walk the heavenly realms.

Slade made a small cut into his own hand and kneeled over Dick to carefully paint the runes of loyalty and protection onto the winged god’s skin. The wind picked up a little around them and Dick’s fingers flexed slightly where they lay to either side. There was no need to mark Slade because this was a one way contract where Dick could not compel Slade to obey him.

“Are you ready?” Slade asked at last as the first moonbeams started to fall on them from the windows.

“Yes,” Dick said, clenching his jaw and looking determined.

Slade refrained from laughing and instead interwove their fingers of their left hands. Then, as moonlight filled the room, Slade drove the blessed blade through both their hands into the floor below.

Dick cried out, his eyes brightening to an almost painful glow as he arched up against him. Red and golden blood mixed and spilled onto the seal on the floor. Slade grit his teeth as the blade grew painfully hot. The blood runes on Dick’s chest glowed and morphed as if they were alive. The candles light flared, growing so hot they were blue for one moment-

Then the blade shattered and all the candles went out at once.

There was nothing for a bit except for the sound of their labored breath. Slade’s eyes adjusted to the moonlight and he drew his hand away and examined the ancient looking scar on the back of it.

“You alright?” he asked looking down at Dick, who’s eyes still held that unearthly glow.

“Slade-“ Dick started, then just grabbed him lightning fast around the neck. Slade tensed, expecting an attack for a moment, but instead he was pulled into a needy kiss.

All at once, he could feel the new connection between them; There was a new sizzling, electric power that seemed to be in his very blood. He could feel Dick, his essence and emotions brushing against what felt like his very soul. Every place they were touching brought more of the feeling… _demanded_ that they try to touch even further.

Dick made a hungry sound and wrapped his legs around Slade’s waist, his wings flexing and arching around them. Slade slipped a hand under the small of his back and brought him close, kissing back as he got a handle on the feel of raw power, need, bare skin, and feathers all over him.

But rational thought came back eventually.

“No,” murmured Slade pushing him firmly away.

“Huh?” Dick blinked, surprise bleeding through the needy haze of his gaze.

“This is not a condition of our contract,” Slade shook his head, “And coercion of this sort really isn’t my thing.”

“But I want…” Dick squirmed beneath him, runes and eyes flaring with power briefly.

“I’m sure you do. And I’m sure you’re not particularly used to people telling you no when you offer yourself freely,” Slade said reaching to smooth his hand through the hair like feathers on his head. Dick’s eyes fell half lidded as he leaned into the touch invitingly. Truly an exquisite sight, “Just the same, the answer is no.”

“Why?” asked Dick looking utterly confused.

“Because, although you are temporarily distracted, you are still quite angry at me for what went down with your littlest brother. Ask me sometime when you’re not all but drugged on our new connection.” Slade chuckled and lifted himself away from the beautiful immortal with nothing more than a lingering touch.

“…There is some good in you under all that evil pretense, isn’t there?” Dick mused almost with wonder as he sat up slowly, still watching Slade attentively.

“Really not,” snorted Slade, “Just because I’m capable of not always being monstrous does not make me a good person. You’d do well to remember that Grayson.”

“We’ll see,” Dick said with a considering look.

“Hurry back, the Bat will be hunting my ass if you don’t turn up with his son soon,” Slade waved him off.

“You cannot dismiss me,” grinned Dick, “That was not part of the contract.”

“Maybe it should have been,” Slade muttered.

Dick’s eyes glittering in the low light, looking far to pleased with himself. It shouldn’t be allowed for an immortal to be so adaptable. He already seemed to have come to terms with their newly defined contract.

“Robin will be awake in a few hours, do you really want him waking up away from your roost?” Slade asked.

“Fine, fine, but I will come back soon. You made this contract with me, I have full rights to bother you whenever I feel like so long as it doesn’t put you in danger.” Dick said rising to his feet in one graceful motion.

“Out,” Slade grumbled. Dick was gone in an instant, a flurry of wind, feathers, and a lingering peel of laughter the only sign that he’d been there at all.

Well, not the only sign, Slade thought picking up a dark feather and feeling the new connection pulse within him.

Annoyance or not, this was going to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun times ahead. Damian is going to be furious about the indignity of his capture and that he was used as a piece to get one over his favorite brother.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr as [wellthatjusthappend](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
